1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to contactor systems for testing integrated circuits and, more specifically, to a contactor system for testing BGA (Ball Grid Array) devices and method therefor that limits the compression of spring probes within the BGA contactor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to test a BGA device, the contactor elements of the BGA device are inserted into a contactor plate having a plurality of sockets. The contactor plate is coupled to a DUT (Device Under Test) board which is coupled to a testing machine. The DUT board is, essentially, a printed circuit board that completes an electrical circuit between the BGA contactor elements via the contactor plate and the testing machine. In order to test the BGA device, the testing machine sends signals to and receives signals from the BGA device via the electrical conductor paths provided by the contactor plate and the DUT board.
The contactor plate usually contains a plurality of spring probes, i.e. pogo pins. When the contact elements on the BGA device are inserted into the contactor block, the spring probes are compressed. This provides an electrical connection between the contact elements on the BGA device and the contact points on the DUT board.
The problem with current BGA contactor plates is that these plates do not prevent over-driving of the BGA device that is being inserted into the BGA contactor plate. The over-driving of the BGA device results in the over-compression of the spring probes within the BGA contactor plate. This results in a loss of flexibility in the spring probes which causes a loss of electrical continuity between the BGA device being tested and the DUT board. While it is possible to replace the damaged spring probes, it is a time consuming and expensive process.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide an improved BGA contactor plate. The improved BGA contactor plate must prevent the over-driving of BGA devices into the BGA contactor plate. This will prevent the over-compression of the spring probes within the BGA contactor plate, thereby limiting the amount of damage to the spring probes.